Després de la guerra
by Rouss7
Summary: Oneshot sobre la vida de Julian, la filla de Sirius i Iris (personatges de la meua ff "Que difícil és l'amor...")


Hola! Bé, aquesta ff és un one-shot que té com a protagonista un dels personatges de la meua ff "Que difícil és l'amor", és una espècie de continuació, per dir-ho d'alguna forma. I res, que espere que vos agrade!

Disclaimer: l'únic personatge que és creació meua és Julian, la resta són personatges creats per J. i, per tant, els drets d'aquests li corresponen a ella i la Warner Bros

* * *

><p><span><strong>DESPRÉS DE LA GUERRA<strong>

Isc de la dutxa. El baf de l'aigua calenta impregna tot l'ambient. M'asseque un poc els cabells i m'embolique amb la tovallola. Ja queda menys. Em plante davant de l'espill i, amb la mà, lleve l'aigua condensada que hi ha per a poder mirar-m'hi bé. Em quede mirant el meu reflex i analitze què hi veig, com faig sovint. Hi ha una dona de vint-i-quatre anys, pell tirant a pàl·lida, cabells llargs i morens, ulls grisos, nas un poc gran, llavis rojos i estrets i colors a les galtes. No puc parar els meus pensaments i, sense adonar-me'n, estic pensant en la meua jo més jove, la jo de Hogwarts. Recorde aquells primers anys, la fascinació i la il·lusió que tenia. Recorde com de riallera era i que m'agradava fer broma. Ho veia tot tan fàcil. Recorde també l'alegria de retrobar-me amb mon pare... i la tristesa de perdre'l. No haguera estat capaç de recuperar-me si no haguera estat per ell, George. Ni tampoc no haguera estat capaç de fer front a la guerra i a les morts de la guerra.

Quan vaig acabar Hogwarts vaig decidir seguir l'exemple dels meus pares i entrar a l'acadèmia d'aurors, reoberta just després de la batalla final i amb més força que mai. Era feliç, molt feliç. Era jove, volia canviar el món i la casa dels pares se m'havia quedat xicoteta. Com que tant George com jo fèiem vida a Londres, vam decidir d'anar-hi a viure junts. Jo tenia només 17 anys i ell 18, però crèiem que ens podíem menjar el món. Molly, la mare de George, no hi va estar d'acord. Des d'un primer moment s'hi va oposar i va dir que era massa prompte, que havíem d'esperar. Son pare ens deixava fer: «són joves, deixa'ls viure en pau» deia Arthur intentant calmar-la. Els meus pares (els adoptius, el senyor i la senyora Blyton) tampoc no estaven molt contents amb la idea però consideraven que ja tenia prou edat per a prendre les meues pròpies decisions.

Vam trobar pis prompte a prop de l'entrada de la Ronda d'Alla, on George tenia la botiga de bromes que havia obert amb Fred, el seu germà bessó. Havia decidit no tancar-la en honor seu. No era gaire gran però ens hi apanyàvem bé i no ens calia res més. Érem feliços, molt feliços, i estàvem enamorats. Amb el que ell guanyava i el que em deixaven els pares, vam poder anar fent. Recorde els matins mandrosos dels caps de setmana que ens tiràvem hores i hores al llit xarrant i rient, com si ens dolguera haver de fer el més mínim esforç. Solíem rebre als amics i a la família. Harry i Ginny es passaven molt per casa, s'ho passaven bé, i Ron i Hermione també solien vistar-nos. Una vegada al mes teníem sopar obligat al Cau i hi acudíem totes les parelles. La vida ens era fàcil i a poc a poc, ens vam recuperar de les ferides de la guerra.

Però tot no sempre eren flors i violes, George i jo no havíem arribat a conviure mai junts més que durant etapes curtes. A Hogwarts cadascú tenia el seu dormitori i com que érem de cursos diferents, no coincidíem a les classes. Com a conseqüència de tot això, no coneixíem gaire les manies i els costums de l'altre i això provocava xicotetes disputes a casa que, de vegades, es mostraven als sopars. Recorde concretament una nit que van venir Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermione a sopar a casa. Encara no vivien juntes cap de les dues parelles, de fet, Harry i Ron compartien pis i Ginny i Hermione tenies cadascuna pis propi.

—No em cansaré mai de dir-ho, m'encanta com teniu el pis, és molt acollidor! I ja es veu que vos les apanyeu molt bé.

—Gràcies, Hermione. Bé, almenys l'esforç que vaig fer durant una setmana ordenant i col·locant-ho tot ha servit perquè algú ho valore i no es queixe de què no té lloc per a desenvolupar noves bromes.

—Disculpa'm, Julian, per voler tenir un espai de treball i poder portar diners a casa, perquè si no ho faig jo...

—Sent no ser tan emprenedora i no haver abandonat els estudis per a començar un negoci que no sabia com podia acabar...

—Parlant de la botiga, George, he sentit que va molt bé! —intervingué Ron intentant llevar tensió a l'assumpte.

Les discussions no solien anar a més, però tothom veia que tot no era tan perfecte com esperàvem que fóra. I, és clar, vam acabar explotant.

Serà millor que deixe de perdre'm en records i vaja a vestir-me o acabaré arribant tard i no m'ho perdonaria mai. Hermione i Ginny deuen estar a punt d'arribar i com em vegen encara amb els cabells mullats i en roba interior, s'estressaran. Al passadís em trobe amb la foto que ens vam fer aquell primer dia al pis. Somrèiem tant. Entre a l'habitació i està tan ordenada com sempre, és a dir, gens. M'assec al tamboret de davant del tocador i em quede mirant-me altra vegada. Comence a pentinar-me i no puc evitar tornar a recordar. De fons se senten trons. Encara són lluny però segur que no tarda a arribar una bona tempesta. Tant se val, ja m'ho esperava. Els trons em recorden a El dia.

També hi havia temporal. Havia començat a ploure de matí. No era gens estrany: un dia típic de Londres. Les tensions havien anat augmentat i qualsevol estupidesa que feia l'altre ens irritava i a la mínima saltàvem. L'última discussió havia estat sobre si deixava el sabó a la dreta o a l'esquerra de la pica.

—Ja veus què més dóna! Sempre igual, eres una maniàtica!

—Perdona perquè m'agrade tenir les coses sempre ordenades i al mateix lloc —de fet, em donava igual, sempre havia estat un desastre amb l'ordre, com ell, però pareixia que qualsevol cosa m'enutjava.

—Ordena el tocador primer, que el tens ple de merda!

Vaig donar un cop de porta i vaig entrar a l'habitació feta una fúria. Una altra discussió. Ja n'havia perdut el compte. Havíem estat sempre així? No ho recordava. Ja era una rutina discutir i cridar-nos. Jo just havia acabat l'acadèmia d'aurors i treballava al Ministeri de Màgia. Acabava de fer 20 anys. El dia que em vaig graduar només podia pensar en què Sirius i Iris devien estar molt orgullosos de mi; seguint el seu camí. La botiga de George anava vent en popa: tenia molta clientela i era bastant coneguda al món màgic anglès. De cara a la resta de la gent es mostrava alegre i amb una broma sempre a punt, però a casa era ben el contrari. Sempre estava murri i no li pareixia res bé. Jo tampoc no ajudava amb la meua actitud seca i els comentaris irònics. El dia que vam discutir sobre el sabó no va ser cap dia especial. No ens vam cridar més del normal. Les baralles no van ser més importants que la resta dels dies. Però per alguna raó, vam acabar d'explotar.

—Sempre igual, tanques la porta i ja ens hem d'oblidar del problema! Doncs no ha desaparegut, continua ací!

—De quin problema parles tu ara, imbècil? —vaig cridar jo tornant a eixir de l'habitació— dels sabons? Fes el que et done la gana, com sempre!

—Estic parlant del problema que ja fa més d'un any que tenim! De les discussions i les baralles!

—Tampoc no és que tu fages res per a solucionar-ho més que cridar i passar de tot! Sempre refregant-me que eres tu el treballa i el que ens manté, el que porta un sou a casa! Bé, no et preocupes, que ara jo ja treballe també!

—Mira qui va a parlar, la que obliga tothom a tenir-ho perfectament ordenat però després ella és el caos en persona! N'estic fins als collons de tant d'ordre i tanta merda! Ni que fóra molt important guardar la pasta al primer o al segon armari, o posar el sabó a la dreta o a l'esquerra!

—Disculpa per tenir certes manies! Si haguera sabut que et molestaven tant, te n'haguera fet una llista a Hogwarts perquè saberes on t'estaves ficant!

—Doncs m'haguera vingut bé, sí senyor, perquè, sincerament, no em recordes gens a aquella Gryffindor que vaig conèixer, no serà que et vas passar tota l'escola fingint?

—Sí, és clar, vaig a posar-me a fingir per a enamorar a un Weasley! No tenia res millor a fer! Pensava que em coneixies millor!

—Jo també em pensava que et coneixia! Potser ma mare...!

—Dis-ho! No calles! Dis-ho ben alt i clar! Ta mare tenia raó! La gran Molly Weasley tenia raó, com sempre! Érem massa joves per a anar a viure junts! Massa ràpid! Massa de pressa!

—Doncs potser sí! Potser hauríem d'haver fet com Ron i Hermione! O com Harry i Ginny i esperar-nos!

—Disculpa per creure que m'estimaves!

—Amb això no sempre n'hi ha prou!

—Els meus pares en van tenir prou!

—Ta mare va morir massa prompte per a saber si haguera funcionat!

Silenci. Només sentíem els trons de fons i la pluja repicant contra les finestres. Entre tants crits i tanta ràbia continguda els dos havíem començat a plorar. D'entre totes les coses que ens havíem dit en aquells anys, d'entre totes les coses que m'havien dit a la vida, aquella és la que més mal m'ha fet. Vaig sentir com si mil llances em travessaren el cor. No em podia creure el que acabava de dir. Estava paralitzada. No podia pensar. Em costava respirar. Les llàgrimes em queien amb més força que abans. Ell tampoc no deia res. L'ambient se'm va fer insuportable. No podia estar allà. No podia quedar-me queta. Amb les llàgrimes enterbolint-me la mirada vaig passar pel seu costat i vaig eixir del pis. Vaig baixar corrents totes les escales i vaig eixir al carrer. Plovia a bots i barrals però no m'importava. Necessitava aire fresc. Necessitava estar allà. Em vaig quedar dempeus. Sentint com la pluja em mullava tots els cabells. Intentava controlar la respiració. Intentava calmar-me. El dolor que sentia era massa punyent.

—Julian...

Havia vingut darrere meua. No sabia si alegrar-me'n. Seguiríem discutint? Seguiríem cridant-nos? Jo no podia seguir. Això era tot?

—Ho sent... De debò. No pensava res del que t'he dit. He parlat sense reflexionar.

—Què ens ha passat, George? Hem estat sempre així?

—No... Almenys jo no ho recorde així quan estàvem a Hogwarts, ni quan vam començar a viure junts...

—I què ha canviat, George? Com és que ens aguantem tan poc? Per què qualsevol estupidesa ens irrita? No se suposa que les parelles s'accepten les manies? Per què nosaltres no podem?

—No ho sé... Potser sí que és veritat que ens va venir tot molt de sobte...

—Per què hem allargat tant aquesta situació?

—No puc parlar per tu, però jo, cada vegada que discutim, pense en el somriure que sempre feies quan estàvem a punt de dur a terme una malifeta. O com et brillaven els ulls quan experimentàvem nous caramels amb els de primer. Pense en totes les vegades que em vaig quedar mirant-me quan tu no te n'adonaves. En les vegades que m'has fet riure. I tot això em fa seguir endavant, perquè t'estime, Julian, t'estime com no he estimat ningú. El que sent per tu no és una cosa que va aparèixer d'un dia per l'altre. És un sentiment que es va anar formant des que et vaig conèixer. Primer va ser amistat; després, afecte i, finalment, amor. És per això que continue al teu costat, perquè no sé què faria sense tu, sense la persona a qui estime.

—Jo també t'estime, George, però... i si no és suficient?

—Què vols dir?

—I si no és suficient amb què ens estimem? I si no estem fets per a viure junts? I is forçar aquesta situació ho empitjora tot?

No ens miràvem. No ens havíem mirat des que havíem començat la conversació. Jo estava d'esquena a la porta, completament mullada. Ell estava darrere meu. Vaig notar que em posava una mà al muscle i em feia donar la volta. Em va mirar als ulls. Tots dos continuàvem plorant. Em va agafar la cara amb les dues mans i em va besar.

—Si no és suficient, farem que ho siga. Hem d'aprendre a conviure i potser ens costa més que a la resta de la gent, però sempre hem estat un poc lents per a aquestes coses, vam haver d'esperar a què es morira algú per a adonar-nos del que sentíem. No esperem fins a aquest extrem altra vegada. Jo estic disposat a tornar-ho a intentar, i tu?

Tornar-ho a intentar? I si no funcionava? Valia la pena tornar a passar pel que havíem passat? El vaig mirar al sulls i no em va fer falta pensar-ho més. «Sí». L'estimava. N'estava enamorada i sabia que si deia que no, me'n penediria tota la vida. Vam tornar al pis. Ens vam dutxar i ens vam assecar. Aquella nit vam dormir al mateix llit però va ser com si estiguérem a kilòmetres de distància. A partir d'aquella discussió vam intentar ser més comprensius i flexibles. Vam provar d'adaptar-nos a les manies de l'altre i a deixar de cridar-nos. Les baralles van disminuir però també ho va fer la familiaritat. Les coses ja no eren com abans, tot era més incòmode. La nostra relació havia passat a un estat de cordialitat que tots dos detestàvem però no sabíem com canviar. Anàvem amb por de dir alguna cosa que ens fera enfadar i l'únic que fèiem en parella era dormir al mateix llit i algun bes de tant en tant. I així vam passar mig any aproximadament. Fent més vida de companys de pis que de parella.

Ja m'he assecat completament els cabells. Seria millor que començara a vestir-me. Damunt de la tauleta de nit tinc un àlbum amb tot de retalls del periòdic profètic on parlen dels èxits de la botiga de George. Ara ja és famosa arreu del món i té una botiga a França i una altra al Japó. Fullege un poc l'àlbum distretament i em trobe amb la notícia que van fer quan va traure el «caramel del ieti verd». Somric. Recorde quan va venir amb la idea de crear un nou producte. Va ser durant l'època de la cordialitat. Era un diumenge i jo no treballava. Em trobava al menjador llegint quan va aparèixer ell per la porta amb tots els estris i ingredients que utilitzava per a crear els seus caramels i les seues pocions.

—He tingut una idea —digué tot somrient mentre deixava totes les coses al terra i s'asseia amb les cames creuades.

—Sorprèn-me

—Vull que m'ajudes a idear un nou producte, com quan érem a Hogwarts —jo m'ho vaig rumiar un poc i vaig acceptar, tenia ganes de fer alguna cosa divertida.

—Va, sí, fiquem-nos creatius. Quina idea tens? —vaig respondre agenollant-me al seu costat.

—Havia pensat de fer un caramel per a venjar-se.

—Per a venjar-se?

—Sí. Per exemple, quan algú a l'escola es fica sempre amb tu o et juga una mala passada, tu li fiques aquest caramel a la beguda o li'l regales i... pam! Passa alguna cosa!

—Hmmm... M'agrada la idea. Hauríem de començar pensant en uns ingredients que no tinguen gaire gust, perquè si no, després serà difícil de dissimular. A veure, fica-li un poc d'açò, tritura açò altre i unes gotes d'açò.

—Bona idea. Si afegim un pessic d'arrels de dent de lleó i unes gotes de sang de rata penada farem que es dissolga als líquids.

—Què te pareix si fem que qui la prenga es torne de color verd viu? Com si fóra un alien —tots dos van esclafir a riure només d'imaginar-s'ho.

—És una idea genial, crec que amb una cua de sargantana tallada a trossos ja anirà bé. Fica la marmita al foc amb aigua i un poc de belladona.

—Creus que aniria bé afegir-hi un poc de cocleària per a que qui la prenga no acabe de saber on està?

—Veig que no has perdut el teu toc —digué picant-me l'ullet.

No vaig poder evitar somriure. Tot pareixia tan normal i quotidià. Tan fàcil. Estàvem perfectament compenetrats com quan inventàvem noves bromes a Hogwarts: George, Fred i jo. Ens brillaven els ulls amb la mateixa il·lusió i ens rèiem amb les mateixes ganes imaginant-nos els efectes. No ens calia quasi parlar per a saber qui afegiria quin ingredient o qui remenaria la mescla, era intuïtiu. Em va fer pensar en l'època a l'escola, quan em vaig enamorar d'ell. M'encantava passar temps amb els bessons i em sorprenia que a ells no els molestara la companyia d'una bruixa més jove. Al contrari, pareixia que estaven encantats amb mi. M'encantava fer bromes, supose que és cosa de genètica, i tots tres en vam fer de ben grosses. Em sentia molt a gust amb ells i també em sentia protegida. Quan alguna vegada algun alumne més gran va intentar ficar-se amb mi, els bessons Weasley van eixir en la meua defensa. Va ser a l'estiu de tercer que em vaig adonar que no veia a George de la mateixa forma que veia a Fred, però mai no vaig pensar que es fixaria en mi. Mai no parlaven de noies, almenys davant meua, i jo pensava que si no estava interessat en ninguna del seu curs, com anava a interessar-se per mi? Què tenia jo d'especial? Recorde com m'alegrava quan em deia que Fred no podia venir i que seríem només ell i jo. A quart, em va parèixer que començava a prestar-me més atenció, però vaig pensar que eren només imaginacions meues, que veia el que volia veure. Però era tot tan fàcil quan estava amb ell. El coneixia molt bé i ell em coneixia a mi. Sabia quan estava bé i quan no. Sabia quan volia parlar i quan simplement volia que m'abraçara. I sabia perfectament que quan va morir mon pare l'únic que necessitava era tenir-lo prop. Vaig pensar en el nostre primer bes. Jo al llit de la casa de Grimmauld Place. George continuava parlant i estava comentant que podríem afegir-hi cues de rata per fer que li cresqueren els cabells, a qui la prenguera. Jo vaig riure i me'l vaig quedar mirant i vaig reconèixer a aquell Gryffindor entusiasta i bromista que tant estimava i, en un rampell, li vaig agafar la cara entre les mans i el vaig besar. El vaig agafar per sorpresa però de seguida em va passar les mans per la cintura i em va seguir el bes. Podia sentir com somreia mentre els nostres llavis es devoraven. No va ser un bes tendre, va ser un bes violent. Quan ens vam separar tots dos respiràvem amb dificultat.

«T'estime» va ser l'únic que vaig poder dir. Ell va somriure i em va tornar a besar. No sé per què, aquells besos em van fer tornar a sentir papallones a l'estómac, com el primer. Com la primera vegada que em va agafar la mà. Com la primera vegada que vam dormir junts. No sé per què, alguna cosa va canviar. Aquell mateix dia vam acabar el caramel i el vam provar. Ens vam fer un fart de riure de les pintes que fèiem: completament verds, amb els cabells llarguíssims i tot el pis donant-nos voltes. El vam batejar com a «caramel del ieti verd» perquè quan vaig veure a George amb tant de pèl, el primer que vaig pensar va ser en l'home de les neus.

Per fi va millorar tot. Alguna cosa havia canviat, tornàvem a ser els mateixos que abans, estàvem més compenetrats que mai i, de sobte, les manies que abans no aguantàvem, ara ens eren igual; les actituds que abans ens irritaven, ara les trobàvem normals. Tornàvem a ser feliços.

El so del timbre em fa tornar a la realitat. Són Ginny i Hermione. Quan em veuen encara per vestir m'escridassen i jo no puc fer altra cosa que riure. «Encara tenim temps» els dic intentant calmar-les. És curiós, jo hauria de ser la que està nerviosa, no elles.

Uns mesos després vam decidir canviar de casa, ara que teníem més ingressos i que tots dos teníem una feina assegurada. Ens vam mudar als afores de Londres, a una casa de dues plantes amb un pati xicotet al darrere. George estava content, per fi podia tornar a practicar Quidditch. No hi havia tornat a jugar des que havia deixat l'escola, només en algunes reunions al Cau on jugava amb Harry, Ginny i Ron. A la nova casa teníem un saló menjador ampli, una cuina ben equipada i un estudi amb espai per a un piano de paret al pis de baix; al pis de dalt hi havia la nostra habitació, dues habitacions més i un bany. La casa també tenia una andana on guardàvem tot d'objectes que no ens cabien a cap altre lloc, entre els qual estava la guitarra d'Iris. Vam omplir la casa de fotografies i la vam pintar de colors alegres. George solia donar unes quantes voltes amb l'escombra cada cap de setmana. Com que no teníem veïns, no ens havíem de preocupar gaire per si ens veien. Després de molt insistir-me, vaig acabar aprenent a volar (no gaire bé, tot siga dit). Uns dos anys després de mudar-nos allà em va proposar de fer una partida a «atrapa la papallona». El joc consistia en soltar una papallona daurada (no era real, sinó una que no volava tan ràpid) i a veure qui l'atrapava abans. Jo vaig accedir-hi de bon grat. Vam agafar les graneres i vam anar cap al pati. Va deixar anar la papallona i allà que ens vam enlairar tots dos. No era un joc que durara gaire, i menys encara en un espai tan reduït com el nostre pati, i prompte em vaig fer amb la boleta daurada. Vaig aterrar suaument amb el puny tancat perquè no s'escapara. George ja m'hi esperava amb un somriure d'orella a orella. Quan vaig baixar de la granera vaig notar que la papallona feia uns moviments estranys a dins del puny tancat. Vaig obrir la mà per veure què passava i vaig obrir els ulls com a plats. Davant meu George s'havia agenollat sobre una cama i em mirava somrient. La papallona daurada s'havia obert deixant al descobert un anell de plata senzill amb un diamant xicotet al centre.

—Julian Black, voldries fer-me l'home més feliç del món casant-te amb mi?

Casar-me? Jo? Amb George? Com? Me'l vaig quedar mirant: agenollat, somrient, segur de si mateix; i no vaig dubtar. Em vaig tirar damunt d'ell cridant «sí, sí, sí, sí!». I un any després, ací estem. A punt de casar-nos. Ell es prepara al Cau, on és la cerimònia, i jo a casa nostra. Hermione i Ginny m'ajuden a ficar-me el vestit: sense tirants, amb cosset cenyit i falda de gasa amb poc de volum. No em faig cap monyo, duc els cabells solts i un vel llarg fins als peus. Quan ja estic a punt, aparetem a l'habitació de convidats i Hermione i Ginny van a avisar a Molly, a Arthur i als meus pares de què ja he arribat. Totes dues porten un vestit amb tirants de color verd poma, són les meues dames d'honor junt amb Luna. Charlie és el padrí. Els convidats ja estan asseguts al jardí, els músics estan preparats. Veig com George avança pel passadís agafat del braç de sa mare. El quartet de corda toca una música preciosa. És el meu torn. Tremole tota jo. Mon pare està al meu costat. Em somriu. Li torne el somriure. Faig una respiració profunda i agafe amb fermesa el penjoll que duc al cor, és el collar que li va regalar Sirius a Iris a primer amb la foto de tots dos. He decidit posar-me'l perquè així, en certa manera, seran amb mi. Ha arribat el moment. Mon pare m'ofereix el braç i ens posem en marxa. Veig George al final del passadís. Se'l veu radiant i amb un somriure d'orella a orella. Jo no puc evitar somriure també. Tothom em mira i a mi em fa vergonya. Abaixe la mirada fins que arribem al final. Mon pare em deixa i George m'agafa la mà. Comença la cerimònia. Ens casa un membre del Ministeri de Màgia. Estic tan nerviosa que no sent res del que diu. «I ara, els vots. Senyoreta Black». Torne a la realitat de sobte. Mire amb cara de sorpresa a George. Què? Qui? Quan? Vots? Vots... Vots! Merda, és clar! Em gire cap a les dames d'honor i Hermione em dóna un tovalló on es veuen escrites paraules i frases.

—Ho duc escrit perquè em conec i sabia que em ficaria tan nerviosa que se m'oblidaria —no cal que cride, el membre del Ministeri ha fet un encantament potenciador de la veu— i sí, sé que açò és un tovalló d'un bar, però he estat incapaç d'escriure uns vots acceptables i ahir mentre em prenia un cafè se'm van ocórrer i no tenia altra cosa on escriure —George es va riure. Li brillaven els ulls com mai.

«No sé exactament què s'ha de dir en uns vots, només he anat a la boda del teu germà Charlie i, sincerament, no me'n recorde gaire —i no, no és culpa de la cervesa de mantega— però després de totes les comèdies romàntiques que he vist en aquesta vida, em sent capaç de fer-ho. George, quan estic al teu costat, em sent afortunada. Em sent afortunada perquè estic enamorada del meu millor amic. Em sent afortunada per tot el que hem viscut. Fas que no em senta tan estrangera dins d'aquest món. Has acceptat les meues rareses i has convertit els meus defectes en virtuts. Aquest anell simbolitza la promesa de què quan no pugues més, et subjectaré perquè no caigues; de què en els moments més obscurs, encendré el llum; de què sempre t'estimaré». Mentre deia els meus vots tot de records de la meua vida amb ell m'han vingut al cap i els ulls se m'han enterbolit amb llàgrimes. Li pose l'anell al dit anul·lar sense poder deixar de somriure.

«Julian, hem recorregut un llarg camí junts. Hem passat bons moments i de no tant bons i, en aquests darrers, només hi ha hagut una cosa que m'ha ajudat a tirar endavant: el teu somriure. En les nits més fredes, m'ha abrigat; en els moments més solitaris, m'ha fet companyia; en els més obscurs, m'ha il·luminat. Sé que no sóc perfecte: tinc mil i una manies i un caràcter difícil de suportar. Però des que em vas conèixer que no has deixat d'estar al meu costat. Has passat sola per moltes coses, però ara em tens a mi, algú que et farà costat sempre. Perquè els problemes del teu passat són aliens a mi, però els problemes del teu futur, són el meu privilegi. Accepta aquest anell i amb ell la promesa de fer-te feliç durant la resta de la meua vida i d'estimar-te fins a la fi dels meus dies».

No puc retenir més les llàgrimes. Em cauen com dues cascades d'aigua salada. És el dia més feliç de la meua vida. Plena d'expectatives. Plena d'il·lusions i d'esperances. Amb ganes de continuar i de veure què ens ofereix la vida. Tinc tants plans i tantes idees. El que no sé és que m'espera un futur ple sorpreses. En aquest moment no tinc ni idea que, d'ací a dos anys em quedaré embarassada i que la genètica, tan oportuna com sempre, farà que siga una bessonada amb els cabells rojos com el foc. Ni de que, quatre anys més tard, quan ja ens haurem acostumat a dormir a poc, a què la vida ara gira entorn a dues personetes rialleres i que no es cansen mai de córrer, en vindrà una altra i que Fred i Iris s'estimaran a la seua nova germana com si fóra un tresor. Ara mateixa, no em passa ni pel cap que cada vegada que miraré el meu fill, pensaré en mon pare perquè ha heretat els seus ulls. Que no em puc ni imaginar com ploraré el dia que els més grans vagen a Hogwarts ni l'alegria de saber que tots dos són Gryffindors ni l'orgull de saber que la petita Molly és Ravenclaw, com la seua àvia. I no em puc fer una idea de com viuré la vida que els meus pares no van tenir: tranquil·la, en família, sense guerres ni morts. Una vida pacífica i feliç al costat de les persones que més estime i, sobretot, al costat de George que estimaré tots i cadascun dels dies que passarem junts. Que riurem i plorarem plegats. Que coneixerem els nostres néts i els nostres nebots. Que l'estimaré quan ja tindrem els cabells grisos i estarem jubilats. I encara l'estimaré quan li diagnostiquen la malaltia. I el cuidaré. I no m'importarà que s'oblide dels nostres últims anys junts. Ni deixaré de somriure quan no recorde la nostra boda. Ni l'estimaré menys el dia que no em reconega. I m'estaré al seu costat quan de l'única persona de qui es recorda és de Fred. I li diré que sí, que està viu i que l'espera. I continuaré somrient el dia que l'enterrarem, perquè George no voldria que jo plorara. I l'estimaré encara que no sàpiga si podré continuar sense ell. I l'estimaré quan em porten a la residència de Sant Mungo perquè els meus néts no es poden fer càrrec de mi. I l'estimaré en aquella habitació blanca on els únics colors són la guitarra blava d'Iris, un parell de petards dels germans bessons i el jersei que duré posat amb colors que no combinen i una G bordada que encara fa olor d'ell.


End file.
